Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Crazy Credits *The penguins kick the fishing boy off the "DreamWorks" logo. (The boy's voice is supplied by Jeffrey Katzenberg, uncredited.) ---- General *This is Bernie Mac's last animated feature. This movie was dedicated to him. *The sequel Madagascar 3 (2012) was confirmed months before this one came out. *Kowalski's abacus makes its first appearance in the films. *Moto Moto means 'Hot Hot' in Swahili. *The song from this movie, "Time 2 Move It/I Like To Move It", was used in a 2008 Chrysler car commercial. *A specially-made segment featuring Julien and Private was used as part of a 2008 Comcast Digital Voice commercial. *A specially-made segment featuring Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, and the penguins was used as part of a 2008 McDonald's restaurant commercial. *Alex's family birth-mark is shaped like the continent of Africa, including the island of Madagascar. *The aircraft used in the escape attempt is based on a Lockheed L-10 Electra, similar to one used by Amelia Earhart. the plane also resembles a Mcdonnell Douglas DC3 *The hippopotamus who asks if Alex is dancing about a plane crash is voiced by Stacy Ferguson, better known by her stage name, Fergie. *Ville Valo, the lead singer of the Finnish band 'H.I.M.' does the voice for "Moto Moto" in the Finnish version of the movie. *Jada Pinkett Smith's daughter, Willow Smith, plays young Gloria in the movie. Ben Stiller's son, Quinn Dempsey Stiller, plays the part of young Alex. This makes Jada and Ben the only "Madagascar" voice actors any of whose children did their characters' juvenile voices. *The film's original title was Madagascar 2: The Crate Escape. Many publicity items and memorabilia were made with this title before a late change. *All of the zebras in the film were voiced by Chris Rock. *The first Madagascar movie to release in IMAX. *Marty had an iPod. *The "I Like Them Chunky" song was used on Discovery Channel's 2010 "Pumpkin Chumpkin" Commercals *In the beginning of the movie in the flashback, the skyline of New York City was shown, which the Twin Towers (1 & 2 World Trade Center/North & South Towers before their destruction) are clearly visible, this means that the year Alex came to the zoo had to be before September 11, 2001. *Stock footage from Madagascar. *The newspaper at the beginning of the film with the headline "Lion Cub Fished From Sea" has the date set at Wednesday, 8 April 1972. However, 8 April 1972 was a Saturday. ---- Continuity *The birthmark on Alex's paw appears and disappears between shots. *There is a shot in which the monkey is cutting through the middle frame with a grinder, then in the next shot he actually completes the task on the rear one. *In the very end of the movie, Alex glances at Marty's butt, which has a bite mark supposedly made by Alex in Madagascar (2005). However, the mark cannot be seen in any other scene that shows Marty's butt, such as the very first one when they are all shaking their butts with the music. *In fight between Nana and Alex on the African road, at the end, we see a shot of the bus directly behind them, but after the fight, the old lady walks quite a ways to get to the bus. *In the scene where the penguins steal the tour jeep, the tour guide has no gun yet he has one when the humans pick up the old lady after the penguins leave with the jeep. *When they ram the dam, you can clearly see Nana's purse fly into the water and go down with the dam, but they later give it to Makunga. *At the beginning of the film when the zoo-keeper places Alex on the newspapers on top of a stone table where Alex performs, the newspaper disappears moments later. *The birth mark on Alex's paw was never seen in the first film. *After Nana beats up Alex on the road, she gets back on the tour jeep and it drives away. Alex picks up her purse, dumps it out and drops it on the ground. Later, after the penguins hijack the jeep and drive over Nana, her fellow tourist says "Lady, I found your pocketbook," and returns it to her, when they were obviously a lot farther down the road from the initial Alex and Nana fight location. ---- Incorrectly regarded as goofs *The title, "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa," might appear to be misleading since Madagascar can be considered part of the African continent. However, whether Madagascar is strictly part of Africa is perhaps geographically debatable, and certainly politically debatable. Technically, Madagascar is an island east of Africa. Politically, there is no pan-African government, and attempts to have Madagascar integrated into the African Union have historically been abortive. Furthermore, considering the various botched plans involved in the plot, the filmmakers undoubtedly intended the subtitle "Escape 2 Africa" to be somewhat ironic. ---- Anachronisms *The newspaper headline showing Alex being rescued from his crate is dated 'April 8, 1972', yet World Trade Center 2 was not completed until 1973. This would also put Alex's current age at around 36. *At the beginning of the first film, Marty celebrates his 10th birthday, which would put his birth year at late 1990s. However, in the second film, it is shown that Marty is already at the Central Park Zoo (as a colt) when Alex arrives in 1972. ( WTC has been around since 1971 but the ribbon wasn't cut to present it to the public till 1973) ---- Behind the Scenes The plot of Makunga using Alex to become alpha lion and then things going bad while Makunga is alpha lion and then Alex having to do something to fix it is similar to a plot in Disney's The Lion King where Scar uses Simba to kill Mufasa and become king, then things going bad meaning Simba has to do something about it. ---- Release Dates *Kazakhstan -- 30 October 2008 *Russia -- 30 October 2008 *Ukraine -- 30 October 2008 *Hungary -- 6 November 2008 *Philippines -- 7 November 2008 *USA -- 7 November 2008 *Czech Republic -- 13 November 2008 *Singapore -- 13 November 2008 *Slovakia -- 13 November 2008 *Netherlands -- 19 November 2008 *Denmark -- 21 November 2008 *Finland -- 21 November 2008 *Norway -- 21 November 2008 *Sweden -- 21 November 2008 *Israel -- 22 November 2008 (Natanya) (premiere) *Egypt -- 26 November 2008 *Portugal -- 27 November 2008 *Bulgaria -- 28 November 2008 *Colombia -- 28 November 2008 *Iceland -- 28 November 2008 *Romania -- 28 November 2008 *Spain -- 28 November 2008 *Turkey -- 28 November 2008 *Belgium -- 3 December 2008 *France -- 3 December 2008 *Switzerland -- 3 December 2008(French speaking region) *Argentina -- 4 December 2008 *Chile -- 4 December 2008 *Germany -- 4 December 2008 *Peru -- 4 December 2008 *Switzerland -- 4 December 2008(German speaking region) *Austria -- 5 December 2008 *Mexico -- 5 December 2008 *UK -- 5 December 2008 *Pakistan -- 9 December 2008 *Croatia -- 11 December 2008 *Brazil -- 12 December 2008 *Estonia -- 12 December 2008 *Latvia -- 12 December 2008 *Venezuela -- 12 December 2008 *Australia -- 18 December 2008 *Greece -- 18 December 2008 *Israel -- 18 December 2008 *Italy -- 19 December 2008 *Panama -- 19 December 2008 *Hong Kong -- 20 December 2008 *Indonesia -- 24 December 2008 *Thailand -- 25 December 2008 *Poland -- 1 January 2009 *South Korea -- 8 January 2009 *Taiwan -- 23 January 2009 *Japan -- 1 March 2009 (Yubari International Fantastic Film Festival) *Japan -- 14 March 2009 ---- Also Known As (AKA) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa -- USA (original title) *Madagascar 2 -- Argentina / Denmark / Finland / International (English title) / Japan (English title) / Peru / USA (working title) *Madagaskar 2 -- Croatia / Estonia / Norway / Poland (imdb display title) / Sweden / Turkey (Turkish title) *Madagascar 2 - La grande évasion -- Canada (French title) / France *Мадагаскар 2 Побег из Африки -- Russia *Madagáscar 2 -- Portugal *Madagascar 2 - A Grande Escapada -- Brazil *Madagascar 2 - De la jaula a la jungla -- Venezuela *Madagascar 2 - Via dall'isola -- Italy *Madagascar 2: Escape África -- Spain *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa - The IMAX Experience -- USA (IMAX version) *Madagascar: The Crate Escape -- USA (working title) *Madagaskar 2 - Útek do Afriky -- Czech Republic *Madagaskari 2 -- Greece (transliterated ISO-LATIN-1 title) *Madagaszkár 2 -- Hungary ---- Box Office *Budget -- $150,000,000 (estimated) Opening Weekend $63,106,589 (USA) (9 November 2008) (4,056 Screens) £6,342,997 (UK) (7 December 2008) (520 Screens) BRL 7,501,787 (Brazil) (14 December 2008) (578 Screens) $47,938 (Estonia) (14 December 2008) (9 Screens) PHP 28,935,877 (Philippines) (9 November 2008) (75 Screens) Gross $179,982,968 (USA) (22 February 2009) $179,851,203 (USA) (15 February 2009) $179,606,381 (USA) (8 February 2009) $179,282,122 (USA) (1 February 2009) $178,853,694 (USA) (25 January 2009) $178,254,537 (USA) (18 January 2009) $177,495,192 (USA) (11 January 2009) $177,016,810 (USA) (4 January 2009) $174,862,381 (USA) (28 December 2008) $172,392,069 (USA) (21 December 2008) $169,937,394 (USA) (14 December 2008) $165,653,852 (USA) (7 December 2008) $159,066,369 (USA) (30 November 2008) $137,109,390 (USA) (23 November 2008) $116,905,195 (USA) (16 November 2008) $63,106,589 (USA) (9 November 2008) £23,296,694 (UK) (10 May 2009) £22,673,015 (UK) (1 February 2009) £22,323,063 (UK) (25 January 2009) £21,861,447 (UK) (18 January 2009) £21,225,321 (UK) (11 January 2009) £19,955,064 (UK) (4 January 2009) £16,042,979 (UK) (28 December 2008) £12,872,713 (UK) (21 December 2008) £10,000,901 (UK) (14 December 2008) £6,342,997 (UK) (7 December 2008) BRL 35,853,554 (Brazil) (18 January 2009) BRL 33,629,927 (Brazil) (11 January 2009) BRL 29,531,980 (Brazil) (4 January 2009) BRL 24,737,264 (Brazil) (28 December 2008) BRL 18,862,018 (Brazil) (21 December 2008) BRL 9,441,431 (Brazil) (14 December 2008) PHP 75,059,201 (Philippines) (7 December 2008) PHP 75,389,586 (Philippines) (30 November 2008) PHP 72,297,257 (Philippines) (23 November 2008) PHP 58,473,814 (Philippines) (16 November 2008) PHP 30,377,103 (Philippines) (9 November 2008) Weekend Gross $97,817 (USA) (22 February 2009) (151 Screens) $198,388 (USA) (15 February 2009) (182 Screens) $247,079 (USA) (8 February 2009) (240 Screens) $326,479 (USA) (1 February 2009) (275 Screens) $509,443 (USA) (25 January 2009) (303 Screens) $528,787 (USA) (18 January 2009) (334 Screens) $319,301 (USA) (11 January 2009) (375 Screens) $958,397 (USA) (4 January 2009) (707 Screens) $923,018 (USA) (28 December 2008) (808 Screens) $1,569,610 (USA) (21 December 2008) (2,007 Screens) $3,181,231 (USA) (14 December 2008) (2,768 Screens) $5,079,120 (USA) (7 December 2008) (3,317 Screens) $14,207,329 (USA) (30 November 2008) (3,709 Screens) $15,661,936 (USA) (23 November 2008) (4,007 Screens) $35,017,301 (USA) (16 November 2008) (4,065 Screens) $63,106,589 (USA) (9 November 2008) (4,056 Screens) £34,943 (UK) (10 May 2009) (219 Screens) £326,664 (UK) (1 February 2009) (404 Screens) £408,315 (UK) (25 January 2009) (429 Screens) £530,382 (UK) (18 January 2009) (458 Screens) £777,164 (UK) (11 January 2009) (480 Screens) £1,665,577 (UK) (4 January 2009) (502 Screens) £1,188,113 (UK) (28 December 2008) (508 Screens) £1,857,592 (UK) (21 December 2008) (551 Screens) £2,477,743 (UK) (14 December 2008) (522 Screens) £6,342,997 (UK) (7 December 2008) (520 Screens) BRL 804,607 (Brazil) (18 January 2009) (386 Screens) BRL 1,293,143 (Brazil) (11 January 2009) (421 Screens) BRL 2,622,511 (Brazil) (4 January 2009) (547 Screens) BRL 3,585,993 (Brazil) (28 December 2008) (510 Screens) BRL 4,483,606 (Brazil) (21 December 2008) (531 Screens) BRL 7,501,787 (Brazil) (14 December 2008) (578 Screens) PHP 634,376 (Philippines) (7 December 2008) (11 Screens) PHP 1,956,056 (Philippines) (30 November 2008) (31 Screens) PHP 8,450,157 (Philippines) (23 November 2008) (71 Screens) PHP 22,744,288 (Philippines) (16 November 2008) (116 Screens) PHP 28,935,877 (Philippines) (9 November 2008) (75 Screens) Admissions 4,793,284 (Brazil) (18 January 2009) 4,437,184 (Brazil) (11 January 2009) 3,817,027 (Brazil) (4 January 2009) 3,181,230 (Brazil) (28 December 2008) 2,430,896 (Brazil) (21 December 2008) 1,082,608 (Brazil) (14 December 2008) 940,534 (Netherlands) (31 December 2009) 719,696 (Netherlands) (31 December 2008) 303,736 (Norway) (28 January 2009) *Production Dates: 12 February 2007 - ?? *Filming Dates: June 2006 - ?? *Copyright Holder: DreamWorks Animation LLC ---- Awards ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia